what if Lilly was a guy?
by Nightshade McArthur
Summary: Rated M just in case, might get a lemon chapter later or something idk yet, anyway plot is basically this; Hanako is in her second year, meets with a guy called Leon Satou and he tries his hardest to befriend her.
1. disclaimer

**disclaimer - anything in the following story is the works of four leaf studios, I own nothing but the idea of "Leon" and the storyline (whatever direction it may head)**


	2. Chapter 1

I was lost in my thoughts as I sat in class, trying to make myself as small and unnoticeable as possible.  
_It's been a year since I started attending Yamaku.. I thought that given the number of disabled people in the school I would be accepted a little more. At least these people don't openly tease me for my scars, but they still stare. _

_They think I don't see them but I do, the only people that have tried talking to me so far are the teachers and our class rep Shizune, albeit through her overly loud and seemingly obnoxious interpreter; Shiina Mikado. Too cheerful in my opinion, it's got to be an act...  
_

As I was thinking, the lunch bell rang and I noticed as I headed out to my usual hiding place at the back of the library that the majority of students were giving me a wide birth. Some had the decency to simply ignore me rather than make it obvious that they were avoiding conversation with me, but none spoke to me.

As I enter the library, I hear the librarian; Yuuko, talking to a student. _ Oh great, someone else to be rude to me..._ steeling myself against the inevitable dislike and rudeness that most people in general meet my affliction with, I opened the doors to find Yuuko in deep conversation with a (rather cute) boy. With pale blond, almost white hair, and eyes the brightest shade of blue I had ever seen. Yuuko waved me over to them as she spoke and smiled as she saw my eyes grow wide like saucers.

"It's ok Hanako, I just want your help guiding this boy to the Braille section of the library, I'd do it myself, but I have a few too many books to catalogue. Please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Her eyes pleaded to me as she made her request. _Wait, Braille... so the boy's blind..._ I nod my acquiescence, Yuuko was the librarian after all and as such should be treated as a teacher, even if she didn't act like it sometimes. Not seeing my agreement the boy spoke up.

"If it's too much trouble, I can seek it out myself. I wouldn't wish to be a hindrance upon anyone." He says this with a smile in my general direction, surprising me before I realise that I hadn't moved since I entered the library, so he was really just smiling at the door and assuming I was still there..  
"N-no... I-it's no trouble... I-I don't mind.. n-not like I came here to study or anything..." I smile at myself as I realise that aside from telling Mikado to leave me alone, this is the first time I've spoken to a student all year. His smile brightens,_ probably in the hopes of encouraging me I've made a good choice or something like that._

"Excellent, than I believe introductions are in order.. My name is Leon Satou, It's a pleasure to meet you miss..." He leaves his statement open for a reply and I tentatively tell him my first name. "H-Hanako... my name's Hanako." He nods as he replies. "Nice meeting you Hanako... Would you be so kind as to lead me to the books, I have some trouble finding my way around a new place.." My interest piques as he says this. "Oh.. you're new here?" He accompanies his reply with a shake of the head as I lead him towards the braille section of the library.

"Not to the school, no. But I haven't spent much time in the library as I lived away from campus and had my own collection of books." He continues with a sigh.

"However recent circumstances have forced my hand into moving into the dormitories on campus, so Miss Shirakawa was kind enough to set me up with a library card." He adds one more comment, almost as an afterthought.. "And a nice guide to show me the room." I blush as he says this and hide my face in my hair a little.

"Y-you wouldn't be saying that if you could see me." I whisper to myself, but I didn't count on his hearing being so good, this guy must have been born blind or something. "I don't need to see a person to judge their character miss Hanako." I giggle softly when he addresses me.

"I-its just Hanako.. Hanako's my first name..." He smiles when I say this bowing slightly at his mistake. "I do apologise Hanako, most give out their last names if anything in this country..." That piques my interest again, and as I point out the two shelves of books that are the braille section of the library I find myself asking;

"U-umm... so, you aren't fully Japanese?" He laughs at this, a refined laugh, covering his mouth as he does. "Goodness, isn't it obvious? My sister tells me that I do have a fairly foreign appearance after all." He pauses for a second before remembering where he is and why he's here.

"Unless you're blind as well..." I smile at the look on his face, his eyes giving away his fear of the potential faux pas that he may have just hit me with. "No, I-if I were blind... we wouldn't have gotten here so fast... would we?"

He laughs again. "No, I suppose not, although, if you were a third year we might have. you would be more familiar with the campus after all." He runs his fingers over the spine of each book on the shelf, selecting one I assume.

"N-no, I'm a second year.." His head turns toward me at this. "Me too, I guess it's a big school if this is the first time we're meeting each other." I nod. "I g-guess so..." I'm certainly not telling him that the reason we haven't met before now is that I avoid people almost as much as they avoid me...

"So, Hanako... care to join me in the tea room for lunch?" I look at him in surprise as he asks this and feel my face and ears heating up as I blush. "U-umm... I-I-I-" He raises an eyebrow. "I?" I feel myself tense up as he waits expectantly for me to answer..

"Ivegottogodosomething..." As I say this I run from the room as fast as I can and look around the corridors for somewhere new to sit. I sit in my new found hiding place for about five minutes before I hear an odd tapping sound coming down the hall and have just enough time to wonder what it is before a newly familiar figure steps into my line of sight.

"Found you, lets play again. Later though.. I'm hungry, could we go have some lunch now." He looks at the space above my head _guess he thinks I'm standing up_. A stupid childish grin is plastered across his face, he seems totally unphased and unoffended that I ran from him.

"C'mon Hanako, don't give me the silent treatment I know you're there.. I could smell that perfume you're wearing from the end of the hall.." I gasp as he seemingly exaggerates his sense of smell. "Hah. I knew you were there. C'mon, If you don't eat something soon lunch will be over." I blush as he finally looks me directly in the eyes. I decide to play the coy role.

"What makes you say I haven't eaten yet?" Unfortunately as I finish saying this my stomach growls rather loudly. "That." he says simply, pointing at my stomach. I giggle despite myself then sigh as I stand up. "Fine... I guess we can have some tea together... b-but don't be surprised if I don't talk much..." He smiles sweetly at me.

"Oh I'm sure I can persuade a conversation out of you my dear, now as I said we should be on the move before the lunch bell rings." I nod as I take his hand and follow him to the tea room, a place I'd never entered before now. _This is a nice little room..._ I think to myself.

"So, Hanako.. Tea?" I nod at him as I sit in the corner chair. "S-sure, thank's." He busies himself making the tea and I'm astounded at how dextrous his fingers are, he even uses them to measure the level of tea in the cup.

"U-umm.. doesn't that hurt..?" He looks confused at my question, before realising he's pouring hot tea onto his fingers, and laughing.

"Goodness no, my hands aren't that delicate. Besides, I've been doing it since I was a child. Obviously not just with tea, milk and water are most prominent on the list of liquids I find myself pouring regularly.."

I giggle at his matter-of-factness as he says this, and he gives me a small smile in return.

"You have a nice laugh Hanako..." I blush as he says this. "T-thank you..." I stammer before going quiet and drinking the tea he's given me. "So, how did you really find me?" He looks haughty as I say this.

"What makes you think I wasn't telling the truth to begin with?" I shake my head amusedly at his silly act.

"Because I don't wear perfume..." He looks defeated when he hears this.

"Oh... well, if I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh..." I nod, before realising he can't see and agreeing verbally. "I walked down every corridor, stopping every few feet and saying the same thing every time I stopped.."

He looks sheepishly at his feet when he finishes talking and I giggle again, smiling to myself as well thinking _Wow, he went to all that trouble to find me... why?_

"Why did you do that, It would have been easier to leave me alone..." He nods.

"Easier yes, but better? Definitely not. We may have just met Hanako, but I've taken quite a liking to you. You're friendly, sweet, funny and an altogether likeable person..." My face goes a deep shade of red at hearing this.

"To you maybe... but you can't see my face..." His smile falters at my comment before redoubling. "Surely it can't be that bad. But even if it were, that doesn't change who you are inside.. You're a good person Hanako. I'm blind and even _I_ can see that..."

I fidget nervously in my chair, waiting patiently for the punchline. "This has to be a joke, or a trick... Did Shizune put you up to this?" He looks confused at me.

"Put me up to what, I haven't spoken to my cousin since last year's festival... and we never spoke of you." I stand up abruptly looking at him angrily.

"Than why are you being so nice to me. No-one is nice to me, not even the teachers are nice to me. Nobody likes me! They're all afraid of me! They think I can't see the fear in their eyes but they're wrong! Its all I see, all I hear! The only time anyone ever speaks to me is when the teacher has to, and even then they avoid looking at me! They're ashamed of themselves and so they should be, but no-one. No-one, has ever been nice to me since my accident, not even the staff at the orphanage! It has to be a trick!"

As I've been shouting at him I barely notice Leon stand and walk over to me, when I finish my hands are buried in my face and my eyes are filled with tears, tears of anger.. frustration and most prominently sorrow.

"Hanako, I swear to you, this is no trick.. No joke. I'm being friendly to you as thanks. You took the time to guide me around the library, even though you had every right and opportunity to leave me to my own devices. I'm being kind to you because I like you Hanako, hard as it may be for you to understand or believe, you're a very likeable person.."

He smiles at me sheepishly before adding; "When you're not shouting at me.." I look up at him, wiping tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry Satou.. You're probably wondering what that was about..." He waves a hand nonchalantly at me. "What the shouting thing? Nah, women do that to me all the time."

That childish grin plastered across his face again, It's quite endearing. "Very funny..." His smile softens as he speaks again.

"If you don't want me to know Hanako, I'll respect that wish, though I want to know more about you.. I won't drag the knowledge from you, I'll wait for you to be willing to provide it."

I gasp as his next act is to pull me into a comforting hug, and I find myself surprised at how natural the act feels. "Besides, the contents of your shouting make a little more sense now..."

I didn't notice until now that my burn was pressed against the thin fabric of his school uniform. I gasp again as I push him away and shout "That was mean!" Before turning and running from the room, my eyes filling once again with tears.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting in a stall in the girls restroom waiting for my tears to stop before wiping my face and washing off. Heading back to the classroom I once again hear a tapping sound, the sound I now know as Leons cane.

Turning to see him I silently try ignoring the man as I return to my class. "Is that you Hanako?" I continue ignoring him.

"You don't have to say anything Hanako, I know you're there. I can hear your footsteps and no-one else walks as softly as you.. Listen, I realise that I was wrong to trick you, but when I gave you that hug I really was just trying to comfort you, I only commented on what I felt because it surprised me a little, I wasn't expecting it.. That's all. So, I'm sorry Hanako.."

I turn again and see that not only has he bowed, but he's gotten on his hands and knees to do it, his cane rolling away from him as he waits for a response from me. _He might be willing to wait all day if he has to..._ While that thought leads to an enticing form of payback, I decide against it and walk hurriedly to his side.

"Get up Leon.. please, I'm not important enough to bow like that to..." He shakes his head at me as I say this, standing and taking his cane from my outstretched hand.

"You are Hanako, you just don't realise it. You may not feel important, but to me, you're the most important girl in school.." He sheepishly adds to his statement. "You're the only girl that's talked to me since last year anyway..." I look at him in surprise as he says this, a face like his all the girls would be snapping him up surely..

"But, don't you have girls confessing to you at all?" He chuckles. "Confessions don't count, I meant real conversation, you're the only girl that's sat with me and just talked, no matter what it's about. I haven't even had a girl talk to me about the weather if nothing else, no.. they're too busy confessing to actually get to know me, you're different. For whatever reason, it didn't feel like you were just trying to get a date out of me.."

He laughs as he adds; "Even though our lunch this afternoon could have been categorized as just that..." I feel my face go scarlet at his insinuation.

"N-no... T-t-that wasn't a d-date... Was it..?" My voice sounds a little more abrupt than I intend and for a moment I'm scared he's taken offense to my insistence that it wasn't a date. He shrugs as he responds.

"A man and a woman alone in a room having lunch, ask anyone Hanako, that's a date." He laughs again as I fidget nervously beside him. "Then again, it's more likely that it was a lunch between friends..." He smiles at me in an attempt to calm me down.

I sigh _if this man doesn't edit himself a little, I think I might need a course of Valium from my psych next weekend. _"Unless I've mis-counted, this is my class... Until we meet again Hanako." He accompanies his farewell with a smile and a small wave.

**A/N hey guys, figured you'd probably want to hear from me so.. Thanks for reading, hope to hear from you guys in reviews, please be gentle if you find a problem, I'm not fireproof.. (Get it; flames - fire :P ) anyway, I figured it's not a real Hanako KS fic if you don't add in the classic "Ivegottogodosomething" line so.. XD disclaimer was at the beginning and that's the only place it will be, but if I find anything else that needs to be mentions in regards to copyright laws I'll add it to the disclaimer chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

I spend the rest of the day in class trying, as I always do, to go un-noticed. As I do, I can't get my mind off the silly blind boy I met at lunch.

Before I know what's happening the bell has rung and class is over, I patiently wait for the rest of the class to leave, still needing to give some homework to Mutou-Sensei.

As I walk up to the front of the now empty class to hand over my homework I hear the familiar, grating voice of Shizunes interpreter Shiina talking to someone in the hall. I poke my head out the door, hoping no-one will notice me, when I see Leon cringing at the sheer volume that is Mikado.

_What's Leon doing here?_ "Look cousin, you can insult me all you like, but I'm just waiting for someone, Miss Shirakawa told me Hanako was in your class, is she still here or not?"

I'm surprised when I hear this, both at him wanting to find me, and at Yuuko for telling him what class I'm in. "Well Liichan, that depends.. How much is this information worth to you? And when you get it, what are you going to do with it Hmm~~?" _Damn Shizune, and Mikado damn them both_.

"I'm simply going to walk her to her dorm, nothing more cousin.. why do you always assume the worst of me?" Leon pulls a face at this, trying to look hurt or offended at the two girls in front of him.

I can't help but giggle, unfortunately when I do he hears me, looks directly at me and smiles. "There you are Hanako, are you ready to get going?" His wording of the question is an obvious attempt to get away from Shizune as soon as possible.

"Y-yes... b-b-but I-I'm not h-heading to my room... y-yet... I need to go i-into t-town f-f-first..." _Damn this stutter, it takes me nearly a week to say anything important!  
_

His face lights up."Thats alright, If you don't mind playing guide again, I could use a walk around town, I have shopping to do anyway.." I smile a little at the prospect of spending a little more time with Leon. Surprising, since this morning all I wanted to do was run from anyone that looks at me.

"O-ok, I don't mind." _Wow a whole sentence without a pause, that just might be a first..._

"Excellent, then shall we be going?" He says this with a smile in my direction, then turns toward where Mikado and Shizune are still standing. "As usual, nice _hear__ing_ from you cousin..."

* * *

The walk to town is quiet, due to Leon listening intently to the wildlife between school and town and my total lack of knowing how to start a conversation... suddenly Leon surprises me by speaking for the first time in roughly five minutes.

"So Hanako, what exactly do you need from in town?"

"I-I need to go.. to the A-Aura-mart, I w-wanted to get some... r-rice and some ch-chicken for tonight's dinner.. a-and tomorrows lunch." Leon nods.

"Fair enough, I suppose I might have to look into acquiring some food for tomorrows lunch too. I'm hoping that you'll join me for tea tomorrow.. perhaps this time we can avoid the game of hide and seek first."

He says this with that cheeky smile, aimed in my direction. "I.. Uhh, I g-guess... It's not like I've g-got anywhere else to eat my lunch, unless you count t-the Library..." His smile warms from cheeky to friendly as he hears me say this and he seems genuinely delighted that I've decided to eat with him.

"Excellent. I can't wait, I suppose I should try to find some new tea leaves too then.."

"I-I kind of liked the tea we had today... but i-if you could find one tastier than... sure." I surprise myself by smiling at him when I say this.

_Even though he can't see it, smiling _at_ someone is a big deal for me, I haven't done that since... well for a long time. _

"I heard tell of a nice tea house in town, perhaps we can go there for a tasting and decide on something we both favour for our lunch time tea sessions."I look at him, surprised that he knows about the Shanghai.

"I-I've been there before... It's n-nice a-and quiet... also, Yuuko works there so..."

"Ah, excellent. Miss Shirakawa seems to be one of the few people I've noticed you actually socialise with.."

"I.. don't really s-socialise with her... S-she's just... nice that's all... also, being so quiet most of the time... she's nice to hang out with."

* * *

When we get to town, the first place I lead Leon to is the Aura-mart; the local convenience store. Most of the students go there for their groceries (food, bathroom supplies, and in the case of the female students... necessities)

"T-this is the A-Aura-mart.. the o-only real place to go for groceries n-near campus... When w-we finish shopping I-I'll take you to the Shanghai a-and.. we can have some t-tea.."

Leon seems completely unphased by my stutter _surprising considering how much it bugs me sometimes. _"That sounds wonderful Hanako, perhaps we could even have our dinner there tonight, save on cooking.."

His smile is still there, like it's permanently plastered to his face... _that lopsided grin, cheerful, but joking at the same time_. "S-sure... that sounds... n-nice..."

We quickly dart about the Aura-mart gathering up what we need, with me telling Leon what's in every aisle, skipping over the women's hygiene aisle _mostly because it's an aisle of its own and, being a guy, I'd like to hope Leon has no need for it..._

"And l-last b-but not l-least; the f-frozen food aisle... f-first door's chicken... second i-is beef.. t-third is l-lamb... a-and the fourth one is desserts."

"Very convenient, almost as if they're expecting their customers to be blind."

"B-being so close to Yamaku... i-it makes sense that they'd cater... to the needs of different d-disabilities."  
Having finished our shopping I lead Leon to the checkouts and pay silently, having totalled my overall cost in my head before getting there, I hand the cashier the exact change, along with my basket, and wait off to one side for him to finish doing his job.

As he hands me my shopping bag I mumble a quiet "thank you" and wait for Leon to finish before leading him to the Shanghai.

* * *

When we enter the Shanghai I smile at the pleasant tinkle of the bell on the door.

"Y-Yuuko... Are you in h-here?" A loud crash from behind the counter earns Yuuko a worried glance from both myself and Leon. "What was that Hanako?" For a moment I forget he's blind.

"Nothing, nothing, I just bumped my head.. Hanako, who's your friend?" Leon smiles wholeheartedly and chuckles at her before replying for me.

"Miss Shirakawa, I'm surprised you'd forget an appearance like mine so easily; Leon Satou.. You're the one that introduced me to Hanako here in the first place."

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry, oh this is terrible.. I can't believe I forgot a customer. Oh this is a terrible thing to do, oh no.. I'm such a bad waitress..."

"No, no miss Shirakawa it's fine. Think about it; when you first met me, I wasn't a customer at this establishment.. You haven't served me here yet so it doesn't count.." He gives her a slightly more comforting smile, mixed with a concerned look.

"R-right." I hurry to agree with him, hoping that doing so will help calm Yuuko down. It seems to work as she calms down and guides us to a booth in the corner of the room.

"What can I get for you two?"

"Well I'd like a menu of teas if you have one. Also, do you offer dinner here?"

"Yes we do, I'll bring you a menu for both right away." She hurries off looking for the menus and Leon turns to me with a smile. "So Hanako, how was your day?"

I'm confused for a moment, having spent most of _his_ day with me, he should know the answer to that already. Then I realise that, being a school day, he's actually questioning how my day was in class.

"Umm, no different than usual... I spend m-most of class doing my work quietly and keeping to myself..." He nods contemplatively "I see. So what do you feel like for dinner?"

"I-I'm not too sure... m-maybe when I see the menu I'll know..." It's only then that I realise; "Wait a minute... if you're blind... h-how are you going to read the menu..?"

He laughs, the same refined laugh he had in the library. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask that. I was hoping, given this establishment's presumed lack of braille menus, that you would read the menu out loud for me.."

"Oh... I g-guess I could do that... I-I mean I don't mind..."


	4. Chapter 3

_I know I said I don't mind doing this, but I feel a little foolish _I think to myself as I read over the menu that Yuuko had just given me. Looking for something that Leon would like is proving difficult, given the fact that I have no idea what sort of food he likes.

"So w-what sort of... f-food do you l-like to eat L-Leon?"

"Well, if they have sandwiches I wouldn't say no to a turkey salad sandwich."

"Y-yeah, the sandwiches are here... y-you're in luck, the t-turkey one's cheap."

"Oh price isn't a problem for me, at least to an extent. But please, don't take price into account when you order. This is my treat so if you like the look of something please, go ahead and order it." Leon says this with a smile and I feel my face turn red and I find myself glad he can't see me.

"As for the tea menu..?" He looks at me with a slightly expectant smile.

"W-well they have... Earl grey... Japanese green tea, and... Ooh t-this sounds nice... Vanilla Citrus..." As I'm reading Yuuko makes her way back over to the table to take our order.

"Are you guys ready to order yet?"

"Yes, I would like a turkey salad sandwich. And we'll take a pot of vanilla citrus tea too thank you. Hanako, what would you like to have to eat?" He looks at me again, smiling as usual _That darn smile... so irresistible. Wait.. what am I thinking?_

"I'll have... a c-chicken.. salad roll, th-thank you Yuuko..."

"Alright, I'll be back in a little while." She replies before heading back to the counter to prepare the sandwiches and brew the tea.

"So Hanako, tell me a little about yourself.."

"L-like what?"

"Well, we met in the library so... what kind of books do you like to read?"

"U-umm, I guess... most fiction, s-some isn't very... good to read but... I read Life of Pi r-recently... that was nice..." As I answer his question I can feel my voice getting softer. _Every damn time... why can't I just talk like a normal person... First person that wants to talk to me in a year and a half and I can't even answer a simple question without stuttering and stammering..._

"I read that myself recently, I rather enjoyed it as well."

I feel my face turning red as his attempt to continue the conversation causes me to blush.

* * *

Before long Yuuko's returned with our sandwiches and tea.

"Would you be so kind as to pour the tea for us Hanako, I'd do it myself but..." He waves his hand across his face as a signal to remind me he's blind. _Like I could forget, I'm reminded every time he looks at me and doesn't recoil in disgust..__  
_

"Sure..." I find I need to stand slightly to pour the tea easily into his cup, I then guide his hand to the cup so he doesn't spill it while searching.

"Thank you Hanako."

We fall into silence while we eat. _I guess he doesn't like talking while he eats, that's good because I don't really like trying to either.._

* * *

"This was nice Hanako.. I'm glad you agreed to join me for dinner, and thank you for showing me around town today as well."

"I-it's fine Leon..."

"We never did decide on what to get for tea tomorrow afternoon though, I suppose we could see if the Shanghai will sell us some of those vanilla citrus leaves.." He smiles at me. _Guess he noticed how much I liked that tea, I didn't say much but I guess I made some non-verbal reactions or something... well, it was nice tea..._

"I-I'm sure Yuuko wouldn't mind... selling us some..."

"Well lets ask when we go to the counter to pay."

"U-umm, you can pay from the booth... she'll bring the check over..."

"Well, if I go to the counter it'll save her the walk."

"O-okay." I guide him to the counter and he questions Yuuko about the tea while handing her the money for our meal.

"I'm so sorry, we do sell it but it's not a cheap tea... it's 4500 yen per kilo bag..."

"That's fine Yuuko, I'll take one thank you." Leon hands over an extra 5000 yen note and Yuuko hands him the bag from under the counter.

* * *

The walk back to the campus is spent relatively quietly.

When we reach the dormitories Leon hands me the bag of tea leaves with a smile.

"Don't forget to bring them to the tea room tomorrow at lunch time."

"O-okay... are you sure you wouldn't r-rather keep them yourself... th-these are pretty e-expensive tea leaves..."

"That's why I'm giving them to you, this way I can guarantee you won't flake out on me. If I give you a job to do it's more likely you'll turn up." He says this with a cheeky grin on his face.

**A/N: Not really feelin' this one anymore guys, gettin' kind of stuck, almost like I have to pull the story out of myself rather then it just flowing like it did to begin with... not sure where it's going to end up, or how much longer it'll take to get there...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: here it is guys, took a while but the second day of this story has come around at last. I've decided that the development of Leon and Hanako's relationship will take about a week, ending with big finish on the weekend, maybe a shopping spree or a fancy restaurant date or something, anyway as the time progresses they'll get to know each other a little better, and around friday Hanako will visit her shrink so you guys have that to look forward to.**

**BTW we started on monday.. probs shoulda mentioned that XD**

* * *

I walk to the school in a tired and slightly less cautious than usual manner due to the fact that I got very little sleep last night.

While I walk, my bag is clutched carefully against my chest, protecting the tea leaves inside it as though they were a precious gift, which technically they are... I'm getting a few more looks then usual but I'm far too tired to care.

* * *

Sitting in class I do my work silently when suddenly Mutou-sensei announces that the class will be doing group work, I look up at him and he nods subtly as I gather my belongings and walk out of class. I can't stand group work and through collaboration between my teachers and my psychiatrist I'm exempt from participating in it. I decide, since it's so close to lunch time, that I might as well head to the tea room and at least get the kettle boiling...

* * *

Sitting at the table I look around the room, taking in my surroundings before Leon gets here. _Is that a chess board? Not much else in here besides the benches and the kettle... I guess Leon set up the tea pot it doesn't look like school property...  
_

Suddenly the door opens and I look up nervously to see Leon. I decide he probably doesn't know I'm here so I should probably let him know.

"H-hi... Leon"

"Ah Hanako, you're already here. Why did I not pass you in the hall?"

"I-I left class... early.."

"Why?" I can see the look of concern on his face. _Here we go..._

"Th-the.. teacher's and I... h-have an arrangement... I d-don't like... working in a group.. s-so when group work comes a-around... they l-let me l-leave early..." The look of concern on his face turns to one of slight disappointment. _Why do I feel like I just kicked a puppy?_

"I must say Hanako, while I understand, I can't say I'm impressed with their solution... they could just let you work alone.."

"I-I guess, but they... g-give it to me... as homework the next day. S-so in a way... I _do_ do it alone..."

"Well... as long as you're not falling behind on school work I suppose I have no right to object." _Still looks like he objects..._

"S-speaking of school work... How... how was your day..?" I can feel my nerves kick in again. _that's the first time I've ever actually started a conversation with him..._

Leon seems almost as surprised as I am that I've actually initiated conversation with him, that alone causes him to relent on the subject of my skipping class.

"My day was fine, being class representative is never easy, especially when it means I must deal with my dear cousin... but I digress. Did you remember the tea?"

"Y-yes... I also made... lunch f-for both of us... a-as a thank y-you for buying me..." He goes quiet for a while.

_Oh god... what if he thinks I'm in love with him or something! He's going to think I'm a total creep..._

"You needn't have done that Hanako, after all my buying you dinner was _my_ way of thanking _you_ for showing me around the town.." He smiles warmly at me and I smile in return.

_Thank god... I was really worried he wouldn't talk to me, I thought he was going to just ask me to leave or something... maybe I should.. he's probably just being nice now, He totally thinks I'm in love with him and too scared to admit it..._

"Hanako, are you there?"

"Y-yes, I'm here... s-sorry I was just... thinking..."

"Anything world shattering?"

"U-umm... n-no.. I don't think so..." Leon chuckles at my apparent confusion.

"Then perhaps we could get started on that lunch... I'm looking forward to sampling your cooking Hanako. I am truly grateful to you for doing this." He says this with that warm smile still on his face.

"Right, sorry..." I get the food out of my bag, giving him the lunchbox I'd prepared for him last night.

_Now that I think about it though, He is cute... Like a young Chris Evans... W-wait what am I saying?! Oh great! now he's got me stuttering in my head..._

"There you go." I say while casually guiding his hand to the box. I then busy myself with my own lunch as an excuse not to look at him, lest I get lost in my own thoughts again...

* * *

Back in my classroom is another matter unfortunately... I can't keep Leon out of my head, and the fact that I've already done all the required reading _and_ the work for todays class doesn't help, I can't even distract myself with that...

"Miss Ikezawa!" My head shoots up like a meerkat.

"Y-yes sensei?" I stand, surprised. Mutou-sensei rarely calls on me in class, if at all.

"Can you tell me the difference between the terms Hypothermic and Hyperthermic?"

"Y-yessir. U-umm... Hypo-Hypothermic is.. when something is c-cold... and Hy-Hyperthermic is... when something is h-hot..." _Like Leon..._ My mind adds this unbidden comment to the end of my sentence, lucky for me I don't say it aloud. My face turns scarlet and I hurry to sit back down and hide myself from the many onlooker in the room.

"Correct, well done miss Ikezawa. Now class I want you to do the group activity on page fifty-seven of your textbooks, then I'll send Mikado around with some sheet work for you to do by tomorrows lesson."

Shiina bounces up to his desk and takes a sheet from the top of the pile, dashing over to my desk before I can even register what the teacher has said.

"Here you go Hana-chan, I figure you'll want to leave early again since you don't like group work so I'll give you this now. Save me from dropping it off at your room later."

I would be grateful if she hadn't said that at her usual high volume. Her bellowing causes me to cringe and the attention it's drawing makes me sink even further into my seat. Mikado looks a little nervous at what she cant seem to realise is her fault, placing the sheet on my desk she turns and leaves me to my devices.

_At least she's not stupid enough to press the issue..._ I think gratefully, I put the sheet she gave me in my bag and give her a slight nod as I leave in thanks. She smiles and waves, subtly for her but still... the whole class noticed, only half turned thank god!

* * *

When I get back to the dorms I see Leon sitting on the stairs of the girls dormitory. Deciding I can't really get past without him noticing I simply greet him instead.

"L-leon.."

"Ah Hanako, I've been waiting for you. My class got let out early, so I decided I would come to the dorm rooms and invite you to join me for a cup of tea... as a thank you for cooking me lunch this afternoon."

"B-but I told you at lunch... th-that was a thank you... f-for buying me dinner..."

"Yes and as I told you then; The dinner was a thank you for guiding me around town..."

"Oh..."

"So the way I see it I owe you one, but even if I didn't... I enjoy your company so I would probably have invited you eventually anyway..."

I can feel a blush creeping across my face.

"S-so, you want... to go upstairs..?" My blush intensifies tenfold as I realise the implication of my question. "U-umm.. I-I mean..."

"Relax Hanako, I know what you meant. And no, I was going to suggest you join me in my dormitory, as I have the necessary equipment for brewing tea..."

"Oh." My face cools a little as my blush lessens. _So he won't be seeing the inside of my room. Good... but wait... so he wants me to go into his room?_

"Are you alright Hanako, you're very quiet..."

"F-fine... U-umm, I've got no plans... so I don't mind j-joining you for tea..."

"Excellent, shall we go then?"

"Okay."


End file.
